Xeron
Xeron is the primordial god'/'Prime Alpha of Magic, supernatural knowledge, and sorcery in the Multiversal Legends Universe. He is also the son of the chaos god known as Velnias. He is the arch rival of Remiok Sethos and the brother of the evil god Nekrozoth. History Like the rest of his brothers, he is a spawn of Velnias, and was born in the void before everything was created. Then Deus created the Omniverse and life with it through the big bang. Deus and his bothers started to expend the multiverse by creating more universes and putting life in them, but Nekrozoth started to tinker his own universe and made daemons for them. Xeron thought it would be helpful to give the mortals some powers, so he invented magic and sorcery for them. Lighron, the prime alpha of science and cosmic powers, gave them a brain to think and to learn how to use it and gave them more cosmic powers in which Xeron thanked him for it. Nekrozoth later on grew power hungry and sought to dominate the Omniverse and rule it under a chaotic tyrannical fist but ultimately failed after the Alpha Omega War. Deus and the other alphas banished Nekrozoth to the HECK Realm. Xeron new it wont hold Nekrozoth for long so he and Lighron upgraded the mortals' abilities so that they can defend themselves. Nekrozoth finally broke out of his imprisonment and made a huge army of daemons and monsters on a quest to destroy the multiverse. Deus ordered Xeron to amass a great army for themselves, so Xeron recruited the Olympians, the Asgarians, and the Egyptians pantheon and other pantheons and deities to join the Alphas. Deus made an army of angels to back them up. the brothers declared war against Nekrozoth and his army of evil.The war is still going on but it's noted that Xeron is out there helping other life forms and prepare them for the coming darkness which is Nekrozoth will bring. Powers and Abilities Like his brothers, he is one of the most powerful characters in the Multiversal Legends Mythos. He has infinite access to all form of magic, can warp reality to a molecular level, and can create his own universe. Though, he is not as powerful as Deus or Nekrozoth but can put up a good fight with them (mainly Nekrozoth). He is also nigh-omniscient knowing almost everything. Personality Xeron is noted as a kind, benevolent wizard who is wiser them all gods, rivaling his brother Lighron but is not wiser then Nekrozoth. He is known to being a great helper, helping other life forms in practicing magic and learning about the multiverse. He also helps them to prepare for whats coming as he can predict the future. Sheron is credited to be the farther of Merlin in whom he bless him with great powers and knowledge. He is pure good and one of the enemies to evil, he is incorruptible and purges the corrupt. He is a holy figure and the Allie to all who is good. He is is also intelligent like his brothers and one of the most creative. When he wants to have fun he plays with Annukun the Prime Alpha of imagination, creativity, and dreams in either a contest, making worlds, or games like monopoly. He is one of Nekrozoth's "Scorns" and was the one who put Nekrozoth in the HECK Realm. Trivia * he was inspired by Gandalf and was made by BrandonDarkOne47's friend. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Deities Category:Cosmic beings Category:Prime Alpha Category:Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Champions Category:Honorable